Industrial connected embedded devices are currently some of the most complex automation systems in existence. The Internet-of-Things (IoT) trend may further compound this complexity through inter-connecting control and automation networks to Internet gateways, analytics, and distributed ledgering systems. Industrial automation and autonomous systems often perform safety critical functions that may result in harm to humans, ecology or property if these systems fail. Examples of safety critical functions can include, but are not limited to, handling toxic chemicals, generating nuclear power, self-driving vehicles, and using medical equipment. Typically, Internet and Web technology has been associated with networks supporting browsing, searching, and social media activities. Consequently, survivability has not been a critical issue. Significant challenges remain to provide survivability and resilience capabilities for connected devices over Internet and Web technologies.